Joseann JoJo Offerman's Life
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: JoJo is a Romany Gypsy (my version of it) & have her cousins Heath or Annie keeping an eye on her while's doing her Wrestling & Singing. JoJo's BFF's the Bellas ,Natalya, the Funkadactlys, & AJ Lee. JoJo hasn't found the right guy yet. Maybe Roman or Seth? Um? Maybe explicit Language & Most Definitely Lemons. If you don't like it then don't F***ing read it at all then Ugh. Love ya!


_**Introduction: The Recap of Last Year of 2013**_

_**Joseann Alexie Offerman AKA JoJo**__ had just started out as a __**WWE Diva**__ one year ago. JoJo had a beautiful spunky, bubbly, free-spirited, fun, goofy, silly and attitude and stars in __**Total Divas**__ wit __**The Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella, Natalya, The Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron**__ and of course __**the wannabe Eva Marie**__ Ugh. JoJo still hasn't found her Prince Charming just yet but she's looking though. She was even a __**Girl music Group called Lil'Ms. **__Meaning she can sing very very well. In January 2013 JoJo enters in the __**WWE Divas Search**__ and found herself and that wannabe Eva Marie both winning and both going on __**E! Network and WWE's Reality Show Total Divas**__. It's about going deep inside into their personal lives and wrestling. JoJo's favorite music singers are __**Demi Lovato, Christina Aguilera, Beyoncé, and Alan Jackson**__. JoJo even had shared her fabulus and beautiful Birthday wit famous celebrities as in __**Miley Cyrus, Chris Brown, Willow Smith, Paris Hilton, Carrie Underwood, Timberland, Emel Sande **__and many many more. (Just adjusted up a little). JoJo have done a lot of stuff during the year of 2013 such as like dancing onto the scene as a debut wit her co-stars __**The Funkadactyls**__ singing __**"Somebody Call My Momma" during Tons of Funk entrance **__on June 26__th__ on the Main Event. She can only just sing but she can also dance, be an athlete, act, and wrestle. JoJo left her home for the first time immerse herself into the __**WWE wit former Divas Champion Natalya**__ as her mentor. On August 18__th__ JoJo wowed the __**WWE Universe**__ wit her incredible, amazing and insane voice singing __**the National Anthem**__ in front of __**thousands of WWE Fans inside the sold out Los Angeles Staple Center and around the world**__ at the __**Summerslam**__. On __**WWE Monday Raw**__ August 26__th__**JoJo**__ was served to be __**the special guest ring announcer during a Divas Singles Match Brie Bella vs. Natalya. She had her first 6 tag team match**__ wit __**herself, Natalya and Eva Marie vs. Alicia Foxx, Mendas, and Aksana which JoJo team had won but JoJo never got tagged in**__. __**JoJo**__ had her __**debut at the NXT House Show in a Divas tag team match wit herself and Eva Marie vs. Paige and Emma **__on November 16__th__. This tension against the __**Total Divas**__ so this match stems from AJ Lee insulting Natalya and the rest for taking part in __**the Total Divas Reality Show **__(For me I personally think that they are just sooooo very jealous and wannabe haters and they didn't get picked. I'm Team Total Divas all the way baby. I love JoJo, the Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella, Natalya, and the Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron. I Love them). So as I was saying the team Total Divas and the team "True Divas" are going to be the __**tradition Survivor Series WWE**__**Divas Elimination Tag-Team match at the Survivor Series Pay-Per-View on Sunday **__November 24__th__. Which by the way the __**Team Total Divas Won that shit**__. The __**Survivors at the Survivor Series **__was __**Nikki Bella and Natalya**__ cuz Natalya hit AJ Lee wit her sharpshooter making AJ Lee tapped out of submission. On the following next nite November 25__th__ of __**WWE Monday Night Raw**__, I'd guest the team 'True Divas" wanted another rematch to see if they can defeat team Total Divas. So it was another __**rematch was the 7 of team Total Divas vs. 7 of team 'True Divas' Elimination Tag-Team match.**__ JoJo pinned Tamina Snuka down which means she got eliminated her wit the help by Natalya and then she got eliminated by Alicia Foxx (I was super sad). __**THANK GOD FOR BRIE BELLA **__WAS IN __**BRIE MODE **__and had eliminated AJ Lee. The only team 'True Divas' left was Summer Rae but she though, she could beat Nikki and Brie Bella in a dance of which was not. So to end this match Nikki Bella pinned Summer Rae wit her move Argentine Backbreaker drop which means eliminated her. The team of Total Divas won that shit again wit only Survivors of this rematch was the Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie Bella) and Eva Marie. Eva Marie didn't even pinned nobody down ugh (I definitely was laughing at that ha ha). In December 11__th__ the __**WWE Superstars and the Divas **__came together to __**"Tribute to the Troops".**__ The __**WWE Superstars and the Divas**__ took pictures, talked to the troops, sign autographs and did unbelievable matches at __**Joint Base Lewis-McChord Washington**__. So the WWE Divas had a __**Divas Battle Royal**__ which means every Diva for themselves but I knew that the Bella's and the Funkadactyls would have each other backs. I definitely knew that. The Divas were in this __**Battle Royal**__ was __**JoJo, the Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella, Natalya, the Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron, the wannabe Eva Marie, AJ Lee, Tamina, Rose Mendes, Alicia Foxx, Kaitlyn, Aksana, and Summer Rae**__. Shoot at least JoJo, the Bella Twins, Natalya and the Funkadactyls had slapped hands wit the troops Yay! Even though I'm sad that JoJo got eliminated it was a good feeling to have this. I'm very very happy that __**Brie Bella**__ was on __**BRIE MODE**__ to eliminate AJ Lee. __**Brie Bella won**__ that shit for __**the Divas Battle Royal**__ and Nikki Bella came out to celebrate wit her sissy in the ring wit hugs, raising their hands in the air and climbing on top of the corners of the ring. When they got out of the ring the Bella Twins slapped hands and hugged the troops. (I loved it and I screamed saying YES YES YES). You see that, JoJo did a lot of stuff in the WWE in 2013. JoJo and the wannabe Eva Marie used to be tight but Eva Marie had started to change and acting like a stuck up 2 face bitch and she thinks she owns the place which she doesn't but anyway Eva Marie had tried to cheat her way up to the top which failed so many times and screwed up almost everything so THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY ABOUT HER UGH EW. (I don't like Eva Marie wit a passion and only thing I do like about her is her clothes and that's it). JoJo had did everything right and a lot of absolutely amazing great things (I wish I could say the same for the wannabe Eva Marie which I can't wit a straight face EW). JoJo brings out the New Year's good and amazingly. __**JoJo became the Youngest WWE Diva to Eva Wrestle on WWE Pay-Per-View at Survivor Series 2013 and she was the only Diva/Superstar on the Roster who was undefeated. JoJo maybe young but she's proving to the Entire WWE Universe that she can do this. You haven't seen it all from this Firecracker! **__What's next for the Wild Hair Diva? Maybe a man? Maybe some surprises on the way? Who knows what I have in stored for this story?_

_(I heard that the Total Divas are having a 2__nd__ Season March 16__th__, 2014. I can't hardly wait and very excited Yay! And in January 2014 JoJo signed onto the NXT Roster.) _

_In this story JoJo is staying on Total Divas and being on Raw and Smackdown._


End file.
